ForbiddenLove chap 1
by rieztacullen
Summary: , ini ff twilight-ku. maklum dah kalo OOC  Ini pokoknya ttg Rosalie-Seth  jadi maav buat Team Seth kalo ga terima :D


Rosalie-Seth fanfiction

FORBIDDEN-LOVE

Aku tidak pernah ingin memiliki hidup seperti ini, hidup yang tidak mempunyai pilihan dan ahnya menerima kehendak. Andai mesin pemutar waktu ada di genggamanku, aku ingin menggunakannya, memperbaiki kehidupan manusiaku dan meminta Carlisle utntuk membantuku agar tetap hidup sebagai manusia. Tapi apa? Ini pilihanku, takdirku menjadi a "bloodsucker".

Kupandangi wajah Bella di foto The Cullen. Dia tidak begitu menarik. Yah, memang dia cukup-bahkan sangat- menarik bagi Edward dan semua manusia yang idiot. Aku iri dengan Bella. Dia mempunyai pilihan yang menetukan masa depannya, hidupnya, dan kebahagiannya. But what about me,huh?

Sempat ku berfikir that's not fair. Dia memiliki seseorang-vampir lebih tepatnya- yang sangat menyayanginya dan bertolak belakang denganku. Tidak pernah sedikitpun Edward menganggapku sebagai kakak. No! Kakak? Sepertinya aku adalah musuh baginya.

Kuakui, aku cemburu. Emmet sudah ada dihatiku, tapi sepertinya aku belum mendapatkan kepuasan pada diriku. "Cantik" sepertinya sudah tak berarti bagiku. Jika Emmet dan aku manusia, mungkin aku bisa puas, bisa bahagia seperti yang kubayangkan dulu dengan Royce. Tapi itu semua sudah terlanjur mungkin jika aku tidak menjadi vampir, Emmet juga sudah mati dengan beruang kutub.

"ehmm...Rosalie.." kata-kata itu menembus telingaku.

"Oh Emmet..Aku a-aku hanya" kataku terpatah-patah tidak tau ingin bicara apa.

"Kamu memikirkan siapa, dear?" tanya Emmet penasaran.

"oh, tidak ada yang kupikirkan,Emmet. Aku hanya err- aku hanya ingin memandangi foto keluarga kita." Jawabku tanpa fikir panjang.

" Yeah, aku tau apa yang kamu pikirkan.. ehmm, Bella menunggumu di ruang bawah" kata Emmet.

"Bella? Dia kesini dengan Reesmee?okay, aku segera kesana." Aku segera menuju ruang bawah menemui Renesmee yang sudah beranjak remaja.

Kaget. Itu yang kurasakan. Renesmee, dia sangat mempesona ketika dewasa. Dia sangat indah, perfect! Senyumnya,matanya,rambutnya ohh, vampir ini melebihi kecantikan Mom-nya.

"Aunty Rose! Nessie miss you so much. Bolehkah Nessie duduk dipangkuan Aunty?" pinta Renesmee dengan suaranya yag lembut.

"Come here,dear..Nessie, my baby..kau sudah dewasa. Bagaimana Jake-mu? Tidak pernah menyakitimu kan sayang?" tanyaku pada Renesmee penasaran.

"Tidak Aunty. Dia sangat membahagiakanku. Tanya saja Mommie. Jacob selalu melindungiku. Oh ya Aunty dapa salam dari Seth" jawab Renesmee dengan tawa cekikikan.

Hah? SETH? Seth Clearwater. Sekumpulan werewolf? Adik Leah Clearwater yang hampir sama senasib denganku. Ada apa ini?Untung Emmet,Bella dan Edward sudah naik ke atas. Ah, mungkin hanya "salam" saja, dia masih sangat muda. Seth clearwater. Yeah!

"hmm,Seth Clearwater? kamu bicara apa Nessie? Aunty kurang mengerti maksu kamu" tanyaku lebih penasaran pada Nessie.

"Iya Aunty. Dia, Seth Clearwater. Dia sering membicarakanmu kepadaku, Aunt. Dia menyukaimu." Cerita Nessie sambil tertawa dan memainkan ekspresi mukanya.

"Oh,dear..Nessie-ku sayang, Aunty masih kurang mengerti. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?" tanyaku lagi dengan Nessie.

"Aunty, dia mencintaimu! Dia naksir denganmu sejak Aunty, keluarga besar Cullen dan werewolf bertarung melawan The Newborn Army. Dia memperhatikanmu semenjak itu. Dia..ohh, dia sangat mengagumimu, Aunty!" bisik Nessie ditelingaku. Mungkinn dia berjaga agar tidak ada yang tahu.

"Oh tidak Nessie, Seth mungkin hanya sekedar suka. Atau yah seperti itu lah. Aunty tetap menjaga hati Emmett, dear" jawabku dengan nada santai.

"Tapi Aunty.. ehh..." Nessie memutus pembicaraannya.

" Hey, kalian berdua ngomongin apa? Pasti Nessie sedang ngomongin Uncle Emmett yang lucu ini, haha" Emmett datang tiba-tiba.

Oh, apa Emmet sudah mendengar semuanya? Aa-aku sangat bingung, "My Monkey-Man" Emmett dia sanagat sayang padaku. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan ini terjadi. Apa yag terjadi jika Emmet mengetahui tentang Seth? Dia bisa membunuhnya. Tapi kurasa tidak, Emmett orang yag santai, tidak terlalu menganggap serius.

"Oh dear, kita hanya melepas kerinduan selama kita tidak bersama. Apakah Bella sudah meminta Nessie untuk keatas?" tanyaku pada Emmett dan mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Uncle..haha" gaya bicara Nessie? Oh sangat terlihat megejek Emmett. Dia sangat lucu. Oh apa yang terjadi?

"iya..come on, Alice sudah meminta Nessie untuk ganti baju. Dan Rosalie, dear..mari kita berburu" Emmet memegang tanganku dan kami bertiga naik ke atas.

Alice menyambut Nessie dengan senang, dia langsung membawa Nessie memperlihatkan dressnya yang telah dibeli buat keponakannya itu. Bella,Edward, Jasper, Carl, Esme sedang bercanda tawa bersama. Aku dan Emmett langsung pamit kepada mereka untuk berburu.

"Rose, kau akan menemukan sesuatu di hutan. Jaga hatimu" WHAT? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Alice. Aku tidak tahu maksudnya,dan apa arti perkataannya. Itu hanya membuatku penasaran. 'jaga hatimu' apa yang dia maksud?

"Rose,Emmett..jangan lupa, pulanglah membawa binatang untuk kami" pesan Jasper padaku dan Emmett.

"Tentu..tapi sedikit saja buat kamu,haha" Ejek Emmet pada Jasper.

"Semuanya, kami bernagkat sekarang..have fun dirumah" Aku mulai pamit dengan mereka dan keluar menggandeng Emmett.


End file.
